


The Lee Sungyeol Diet Plan

by sungyeols



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Creature Fic, Demon Deals, Flesh For Dinner, Incubus Sungyeol, M/M, Sunggyu Deals With The Devil, Supportive Best Friend Myungsoo, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/pseuds/sungyeols
Summary: Myungsoo proves himself to be the best friend ever by supporting Sungyeol in his new diet plan.





	The Lee Sungyeol Diet Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired and is lowkey—almost, but not quite—a bootleg of Jennifer's Body, that movie with the virgin sacrifice that turned into a succubus. 
> 
> This was something I wrote a while back and only got to finish it recently, because Lana wanted some Myungyeol, surprising absolutely no one.

 

Sungyeol is standing in the middle of the living room. 

It’s Sungyeol, yes, but he’s eerily covered in blood from his chin to his toes. There are chunks of what seems to be mud and dried blood in his hair, his shirt and jeans are ripped and muddy too.

"What happened to you?" he asks and Sungyeol tilts his head to one side, revealing a long gaping wound in his pale neck. It's definitely deep, and there seems to be some blood that's still oozing out of it. "Sungyeol. Your neck..." he approaches, reaching for the wound but Sungyeol recoils like a snake, almost hissing at him. 

Myungsoo steps back, and when he looks up Sungyeol is gone again just like that. Myungsoo dismisses it as a dream. 

 

* * *

 

Myungsoo and Sungyeol are inseparable.

They have been the best of friends since Myungsoo fell face first in the playground and the latter was the only kid in there that had the heart to not laugh at him and help him up. Things have never been the same ever since then.

They live on the same small town near the countryside, with a population of no more than 500 people. Their town is never famous for anything and people barely pass by. Despite that, it's a cute little functioning town up to date with things the mainland has, and everybody knows everybody. 

Sungyeol used to be the tall lanky kid who has a loud wild mouth and a full time pool cleaner during the summer, while Myungsoo is the math nerd who tripped in the middle of dodge ball during phys ed and is rumored to be a local vampire because he dislikes the sun and wears only black on any occasion. Sungyeol is also older than him by a year but they’re on the same grade. Despite that, everybody who knows them acknowledges them as a unit, because when there is Sungyeol there is also Myungsoo- and vice versa.

Myungsoo has relied on Sungyeol a lot of times as much as Sungyeol did to him, because they're not just best friends. They're kind of blood brothers too in his head. 

 

* * *

 

When Myungsoo wakes up the next morning and goes downstairs, he was hoping that it would be just a regular Saturday where he could eat breakfast then read a book in his bed and nap. But the first thing he hears as he go down the stairs is the television in the highest setting volume. He peers in the tv from the stairs and almost falls from it when he sees what the news is about. He grips the railing of the stairs as the reporter talks about the tragic fire accident that killed at least 20 people in the bar downtown last night. 

The news flashes pictures of what seems to be victims of the fire, most of them his schoolmates who were probably there because there was that indie band from the city, Kontrol. Myungsoo knows the band because Sungyeol invited him to go too because it was a Friday and that Myungsoo needed to stop becoming such a 'goddamn goody two shoes wuss' and try new things.

Oh god.

_ Sungyeol. _

Myungsoo almost trips on his way up to his room, fumbling for the phone in his hands. He presses number 1 in his speed dial and breathes erratically.

_ Please pick up the phone, Sungyeol.  _

The line gets answered after five rings and then there's Sungyeol's breathy "Hello?" from the other end. Myungsoo lets out a heavy sigh of relief. 

"Sungyeol, oh god. Oh my god." he almost cries.

"What the fuck, Myungsoo. It's fucking 7 in the fucking morning. You know I fucking hate it when you do that." Sungyeol's voice from the other line sounds really pissed and annoyed but Myungsoo doesn't care. He's really just relieved right now that Sungyeol is still alive.

"I saw on the news that there was a fire in Two Mugs, and a lot of people died." he chews on his nail as he says it. 

"Yeah, a lot." Sungyeol sounds like he doesn't care. 

"I'm just really, really relieved that you're alive right now. You're okay right? You made it out of there okay? If you feel something go to the hospital I'll go there with you or something? Anything. Sungyeol." 

"You're _ not my mom _ , Myungsoo. Stop telling me what to do." 

The call is abruptly ended after that and Myungsoo stares at his phone for seconds. He's not that shocked or stunned that Sungyeol talks to him like that, he's more disappointed than anything else. 

He still manages to eat breakfast after that and he finds out more about the incident from the television because it's everything that's been being broadcasted and even when he leans outside their doorstep he feels as if he can hear the whole neighborhood talking about it. They're really just a small town. 

The fire happened around 11, and it's due to a faulty electrical circuit somewhere inside Two Mugs, the local pub bar thing Myungsoo likes staying away from but has become a local hangout for Sungyeol and the other popular kids (like Woohyun) in school. The fire started after the indie band guest of that night Kontrol performed, and one of the guys are speaking in an interview by the onsite reporter. 

The guy, introduced as Kim Sunggyu, main vocalist and leader of Kontrol is already dubbed as a hero overnight, having able to save a few lives from the horrific fire. The Sunggyu guy is fairly attractive, and has a charismatic aura around him. Three more people are beside him as he narrates what happened last night, with him and his band mates trying to save as many people as possible and dragging them out, but unfortunately a lot of lives were still lost to the fire.

 

* * *

 

When he goes to school on Monday it’s a wreck. Friends of those who passed away, classmates, are either staring off into space or crying. People are supporting one another and are talking in hushed voices. 

“I was supposed to be there! But I called in sick the last minute and I still remember Woohyun telling me that I suck because I got a fever.” Kibum barely breathes as he cries and talks at the same time outside one of the classrooms by the lockers. There’s two people with him, both comforting him.

Kibum is one of Sungyeol’s party going friends along with Woohyun. They’re a year older than him and is a higher year than him and Sungyeol. Myungsoo feels bad for them for Woohyun is one of those who got stuck in the fire and was one of the unfortunate ones who suffered inside. He still hasn’t talked to Sungyeol since Saturday, nor has he seen him because he barely left the house too. He wants to know how Sungyeol made it out, and why Woohyun didn’t and a whole lot more. He hopes to see Sungyeol in class and talk it out with him.

When he enters the classroom, Sungyeol is already there. The whole room is just somber, and everyone is in such a down mood except for Sungyeol who sticks like a sore thumb. He’s got a bored expression on his face, chewing on a gum today of all days. He’s wearing a stupidly bright shirt under his uniform, and he doesn’t even bother fixing the loose tie he has on. 

He sits on his chair beside Sungyeol’s. The latter doesn’t even bother looking at him and is busing tapping on his phone.

“Sungyeol.”

“What, Myungsoo.” 

“I have a lot of questions.” 

“I’m sure you do.”

“Are you not even gonna look at me?” he’s kind of raised his voice at this point because Sungyeol is still talking in that uninterested voice and he’s not even flinching. 

When Sungyeol looks at him his eyes, they look off for some reason Myungsoo can’t pinpoint. His face screams  _ annoyed at Myungsoo _ for real.

“There. I’m looking at you now. What more do you want huh you clingy chunk of wood—”

“Are you really okay? You never talked about what happened during Friday and I was just worried about you and you’re acting weird—”   
Sungyeol sighs as if he’s done with the conversation.

“I’m not acting weird okay. I’m okay. I’ll tell you everything you need to know when I feel like telling.” he sounds resigned and exhausted as he says that, and Myungsoo wants to reach out to hug him but stops himself. He doesn’t know if Sungyeol is willing to accept hugs from him. 

He should’ve realized it sooner, Sungyeol probably almost died in that fire and he needs time to recover from it. Now he feels like a shitty friend somewhat. 

They don’t have classes for the rest of the day, instead the time was used to pay respect to the dead students and hold a memorial for them. 

They’re all gathered in the gymnasium and there’s the pictures of the deceased by the stage, and a few flower wreaths. It was a good long 3 hours where the students and teachers talk about the dead and cry and comfort each other. Myungsoo keeps on looking for Sungyeol but he’s not there during the whole thing.

He’ll never tell anybody, but after everyone left the gymnasium he stayed, and Sungyeol came in wearing only the bright shirt and their school slacks. Only that. He’s not even wearing shoes. He looks distraught and kept walking around until he spots the flowers on the stage and pushes one of it to fall down. It makes a loud sound, and Sungyeol pulls at the flowers quite madly and crushes them with his hands. He stays hidden behind the bleachers and only finds the courage to move when Sungyeol has left. He approaches the mess that Sungyeol made and sees the long ribbon with ‘Condolences, from Kontrol’ sprawled alongside it.

 

* * *

 

Myungsoo closes his laptop for the night (more like day, because it’s somewhere around 2 in the morning) and gets up from his bed to drink water downstairs when he’s surprised by a noise from downstairs. He cautiously walks towards the source of sound and adjusts the frame of his glasses as he stares at the person crouched in front of their opened refrigerator.

"Jesus, Sungyeol." he tries to keep his voice hushed as his parents are still asleep upstairs and Sungyeol tilts his head to one side. He's currently crouched in front of the fridge, a blank look in his face. Sungyeol's staring at Myungsoo with a chunk of raw meat he remembers buying with his mom in the supermarket the day before. Myungsoo tries approaching Sungyeol but for some reason the latter gags on something (the raw meat?) and throws up in the kitchen floor, ropes of thick black liquid puddling the kitchen floor. Myungsoo stood a good 5 to 7 feet away from Sungyeol while it happens, but the smell of it still reaches Myungsoo that it makes him want to gag too. Sungyeol seems to snap out of it seconds later, then makes a mad dash out the back door conveniently placed across the refrigerator. Just like that. 

Myungsoo stands there gaping like a fish out of water, trying to make sense of what has happened. He pinched himself to prove it's not some dream, a nightmare. But it's as real as it gets. 

 

* * *

 

He’s bothered and unease when he goes to school the next day. There’s even lesser people that day around, some are probably still mourning but Myungsoo just wants to see Sungyeol right now. There’s been a lot of questions bugging him more now and he demands answers. He’s not going to step back just because Sungyeol uses his annoyed tone at him. They’re friends since god knows when. He knows Sungyeol more than he probably knows himself. With that he knows Sungyeol is avoiding interaction with him, but then does these weird things that just piques Myungsoo’s interest.

He waits for Sungyeol to arrive and attend class but he doesn’t, and by the time the bell for lunch rings he has decided to ditch classes and go to Sungyeol.

Sungyeol’s parents are barely there, because both of them are workaholics. His father is in the capital, meanwhile his mom works in a bank in the nearest city. The Lee family are one of the richest families in town, and Sungyeol’s brother Daeyeol studies in a prep school in another state. Sungyeol is the only one who stays in there, and sometimes his mom stays there but it's mostly Sungyeol and a housemaid. 

When Myungsoo enters the house he finds Sungyeol in the bedroom, lying down and grumbling in pain. To say Sungyeol looks bad is an understatement. His skin is too dry and it’s peeling off at some parts, and his eyes are red rimmed. His lips are way too chapped and Myungsoo swears Sungyeol looks like a twig about to snap anytime soon. 

“Yeollie—” he calls out to him and Sungyeol shifts to look at him.

“What are you doing here?”

“You never went to school and I was concerned—”

“You shouldn’t be here.” Sungyeol croaks out, voice cracking at the end. 

“I’m only worried, you never talked to me about what happened and you’re acting really weird—”

“Oh my god Myungsoo do I really have to report to you everything that’s been happening in my life? Who signed you up to be my mom? It’s none of your business.” Sungyeol is picking at his arm and begins pulling on the skin and it comes off whole. Like a snake removing his outer skin.

“We’ve been friends since forever, Sungyeol. I think that despite all these changes that are happening to you, I deserve a right to know. You were in my house last night and you were eating uncooked meat straight from a container! You even threw up this sticky black liquid shit and I was almost in tears cleaning it up so my parents couldn’t see it.” he feels out of breath when he finishes yelling and Sungyeol’s looking at him like he grew another head. 

“Do you even hear yourself right now?” 

“Yes.”

“You know what you sound like? A jealous girlfriend. Just because I hung out with you less now you make up some dream fantasy thing that I’m acting weird? Maybe it’s because you’re the weird one Myungsoo. Stop being so obsessed with me.”

Myungsoo stands there awkwardly because Sungyeol hit it right on the nail. Hearing Sungyeol say it like that, it makes him look pathetic and desperate. 

“See you can’t even talk because it’s true.”

“I’m leaving,” he says as he goes for the door but in a split second Sungyeol is suddenly on him, and they’re in the bed. Myungsoo’s brain definitely short circuited. 

So, he’s kind of had a thing. For Sungyeol. For a while now too. This moment is not helping at all.  

Sungyeol is pinning him and Myungsoo almost gags at the smell Sungyeol is emitting. It’s something across the smell of something rotting and something burnt, and it’s totally not pleasing. 

Sungyeol’s running his fingers in Myungsoo’s thigh for some reason, and Myungsoo audibly gulps. He can feel all his blood rush to another place, and it’s definitely not his brain. Sungyeol’s breathing down on his neck and licking stripes and before he realizes it, the latter is biting him. Like a feral animal. Myungsoo tries pushing Sungyeol off him a few times and when he successfully does it Sungyeol’s eyes are black and sharp. The part of his neck that Sungyeol bit is stinging painfully and he’s pretty sure there’s blood from it. Sungyeol then blinks, and as if he had a total change of emotions, he laughs. An empty laugh.

“Wash up and go home, Myungsoo.” his voice cracks at the end. 

 

* * *

 

Myungsoo has mixed feelings about Sungyeol. 

He loves Sungyeol so much sometimes even more than himself, even though through the years Sungyeol kept changing and was moody like a normal teenager while he was stuck as the quiet nerd sidekick. He loves Sungyeol because he knows that the latter will be there for him always, as he would for him. He loves Sungyeol because they understand each other and there’s no other who would tolerate Myungsoo’s  _ weirdness _ more than Sungyeol who's lived years through it without a single complaint.

Up until they started high school and Sungyeol became friends with the popular guys and he was left with his cat videos and french fries in the cafeteria. 

Sungyeol changed the way he would wear clothes and hung out with people more older than them in school and got involved in things like drinking and partying. Sungyeol always tried to invite him but those things really aren’t for him. He wished Sungyeol go back to his own roots because to Myungsoo it felt like Sungyeol was trying hard to fit in, but then again he doesn’t know because it’s always hard to know what Sungyeol is thinking.

Nevertheless, in his eyes Sungyeol is still Sungyeol. The funny and cool guy that he grew up with and loved hanging around with, and there’s nothing that will ever change that and his attachment to him. 

 

* * *

 

The next time Myungsoo sees Sungyeol, the taller man is entering his room from the window. His room is on the second floor of their house, but Sungyeol crawls into his room like it’s as easy as breathing. He’s wearing a red sweatshirt, and ripped jeans. He didn’t look like he was sick a few days ago, and his skin is so bright and soft looking it’s like he swam in a tub of lotion. His lips are as red as his newly dyed red hair and his cheeks got a tint on them. He looks really, really attractive and Myungsoo can’t help but stare.

“You came from the window.” he says rather dumbly.

“I came from the window.” Sungyeol mocks him, even bobbing his head. 

He’s playful now, and he plops himself on Myungsoo’s bed like old times. Sungyeol pokes Myungsoo’s knees with his fingers until the latter shifts and Sungyeol scoots closer on the bed.

“I’m sorry I lashed out at you. I am a hormonal douche bag.” 

“Yeah you are.” he says, and Sungyeol reaches out to pat him on the head like a dog. 

“You’re right. I owe you stuff. So I’m going to tell you stuff.” 

Myungsoo sets down his laptop and puts it on the floor as Sungyeol lies down more comfortably in his bed. 

“That Friday, I came with Woohyun to Two Mugs. Woohyun said Kibum couldn’t join them because he got sick and I told him you don’t want to go because you’re a weak ass shrimp. Some other people from school were there and we were all waiting for Kontrol. Woohyun even wore his tight jeans, and the tightest shirt to ever exist in mankind. Turns out he’s a total fan of Kontrol ever since he stumbled upon Sunggyu, the vocalist, singing some acoustic cover or whatsoever on Youtube.” 

“Woohyun died that day.” he says and Sungyeol gives him a pointed look.

“I know Myungsoo, I was there.” 

Myungsoo wants to ask something and opens his mouth but then closes it. Sungyeol pouts at him.

“So anyway, we were having a fun time. Woohyun is hooking us up to free drinks, then Kontrol went onstage. Woohyun was seriously having a boner for Sunggyu. I mean he was hot, and okay. Older than us by 8 years or something. They sang onstage and everybody was hyped as fuck. After playing, Sunggyu came onto me and asked me stuff, even offering me a drink. I took it and entertained him, and that seemed to upset Woohyun so much because he wanted Sunggyu, surprising absolutely no one. He got pissed at me and threw a tantrum then locked himself in the bathroom. Which was really, the stupidest thing Woohyun ever did in his entire life. His life wasn’t even that long.” Sungyeol laughs, and Myungsoo doesn’t know where he finds the strength to laugh at somebody who died.

“I started to become woozy, and I didn’t have the mind to think anymore after that. I was drunk, and Sunggyu laced something in the drink he gave me. Anyway, somewhere in the back of the pub a fire erupted, and I was too disoriented. Somebody pulled me by the hand and I can barely see things straight. 

The next thing I know there’s a breeze of fresh air from outside then I’m being chucked into their black van. I barely remember much from that, just that I was gagged and my hands and feet were tied together and I can hear Sunggyu singing a song. When I was dragged out from the van it was really chilly and we were somewhere in the forest, the one near the river. Guess what happens next?” Sungyeol moves and lies on his belly, head propped on Myungsoo’s leg.

“They tried to sacrifice me to the devil and all that shit! Like actual cultic ritual shit went down. Sunggyu said he got it off of some website, and it’s to help them become famous. He got this incantation thing, and at that time I was actually legit scared for my life. I was willing to do anything not to die. They asked me if I was an ‘ _ underage virgin’ _ and I’m kind of still not sober at this point so I said yes, still hoping they won’t kill me.”

“Did they kill you?” he asks Sungyeol cautiously. Sungyeol begins tracing circles on Myungsoo’s thigh. He wants to stop Sungyeol because it distracts him but he doesn’t have the heart to say so.

“Sunggyu chanted the incantations and stuff, then put a knife in my chest. One of the band mates decided to get creative and even took a slash in my neck. They each took turns taking a stab at me and left me there to die.”

Myungsoo is stopping the urge to locate Sungyeol’s pulse in his wrist but he still does it anyway, and he finds it still beating.

“Idiot. I’m alive okay.” Sungyeol reassures him. “Anyway, I woke up hours later and I was walking from the forest to god knows where. Then I somehow ended up in your place.” 

“But how did you—wait. Friday night. I dreamt of you standing in the living room bloody.” 

Sungyeol rolls over.

“Yeah, that was not a dream. I was really there. I don’t know. Then I left quickly when you saw me. On my way home I saw Minseok, one of our school mates and he came from Two Mugs. He got out of there alive but he was so distraught and shocked, and I was just  _ so hungry.  _ So I ate him.” 

“What?” he gapes at Sungyeol.

“I ate him. He was really delicious, or I was just really hungry at that time. I don’t know. I’m alive now because I wasn’t a virgin in the first place and I got like, cool super powers and shit.”

Sungyeol says it like it’s the most casual thing ever and Myungsoo’s there trying to drink it all up like a sponge. 

“You’re kidding me.”

“I’m not kidding you. Also I tried to eat you the other day. Sorry about that. I was hungry, and you just smelled so  _ yummy _ standing there. But then I took a bite and you were resisting and some part of me remembered ‘ _ Ah, this is my Myungsoo.’ _ so I stopped.” Sungyeol’s face is inches away from his at that moment and after he talks he presses his lips against Myungsoo’s. It’s a soft peck in the lips that lasted for seconds and Sungyeol looks happy when he pulls back. Myungsoo is still holding his breath. 

Before he can say anything, Sungyeol squeezes his thigh and then leaves, jumping down from the window he came in from.

 

* * *

 

Myungsoo doesn’t know how to handle the fact that his only best friend has become a flesh eating monster overnight. Nobody wrote an instruction manual for him and so he’s kind of like stuck in a dark room groping around. Sungyeol isn’t  _ that _ cold to him anymore and has begun to kind of be there for Myungsoo at most occasions. Myungsoo doesn’t know if it's because he knows Sungyeol’s secret new life now or because Woohyun is no longer there and it's as if Sungyeol has to use his old blanket because his new one was missing. 

Sungyeol entertains his questions ( _ Can you heal yourself? Yes. Can you read my mind? No.)  _ and tries to not talk about eating humans in front of him. 

It’s not that it’s totally bad—okay, it’s literally fucking murder. It’s bad. 

Sungyeol could go to jail to this.

But then Myungsoo thinks Sungyeol already died and came back so jail time looks stupid compared to it.

He thinks Sungyeol can feel it off of him. He’s cautious around him. Although Sungyeol said that he’ll never eat or kill Myungsoo, he almost did once. Myungsoo would rather not go through that again. The bite on his neck heals, but there’s still a scar there, and when his parents asked he said a rabid dog did it and then they got him shot with anti-rabies. Sungyeol probably doesn’t have rabies though, but Myungsoo doesn’t know either.

They move on with their lives and act like the big elephant isn’t in the room.

The town tries to move on with the fire tragedy, and the band Kontrol becomes more famous than ever. All of them were present during the final memorial service for the deceased, and they even dedicated some song to them. He was there, and he never leaves his eyes off of Kim Sunggyu who sympathizes with the families and the teachers there. He rambles on about how unfortunate all these souls were gone so early, and Myungsoo wants to go up to the platform and punch the guy in the face. 

_ You took Sungyeol’s life too. _

He never does it.

Sungyeol doesn’t go to the memorial for obvious reasons but Myungsoo sees him when he comes home. Sungyeol’s already there, lying on his bed and scrolling on his phone.

Sungyeol doesn’t look too good. He looks the same when Myungsoo came over to his place and then got almost eaten and bitten. His moves are even sluggish and slow, like he’s very tired.

“I bet that asshole is having so much fun now flaunting his popularity and success in front of the families of those people he killed.” Sungyeol’s voice is raspy and scratchy. Myungsoo almost winces.

“He didn’t look like he was happy.” 

“He’s acting, don’t be stupid.” 

“You look bad.”

“ _ Thank you _ for pointing out the obvious.” Sungyeol is sarcastic as he says it.

“What I meant was you should like, rest and get medicine?” he tries.

“Like that will work. I haven’t eaten a proper meal.” Sungyeol sighs. “I tried eating raw meat from the market but it was disgusting, like for a normal human it’s the equivalent of eating grass. So I tried going to farms, and bought a cow using my parent’s hidden stash of cash in the vault. It worked for a few days. Then it wasn’t fresh anymore, and I can’t eat it anymore. Now I haven’t eaten anything for 2 days because I feel sick.” 

Sungyeol scoots a bit so Myungsoo can sit on the bed.

“I’m trying to cut back on the eating human thing because I can see you’re struggling with it. I’m not blind.” 

Now Myungsoo feels guilty somewhat. He stares at Sungyeol’s long and pale bony figure while the latter is picking off skin again like its scab in his body. Myungsoo doesn’t want to see him like that.

“You can eat people. If that’s your thing then I support it. Just, maybe you can reduce it to the bad guys?” he reasons out.

Sungyeol grins, his gums showing and leans in towards him and kisses him on the cheek. Kisses are nice. Myungsoo likes kisses.

 

* * *

 

Sungyeol looks like the best that he has been in his whole life after that, in Myungsoo’s eyes. 

Maybe it’s because of the humans he eats, or that Myungsoo is getting all too intense and aware about Sungyeol in general.

Sungyeol got a bit more taller, skin softer, hair in a deep shade of black now, and his face is glowing. It’s beautiful, and every time Sungyeol crawls up in his room he sucks in a breath.

He doesn’t know how Sungyeol eats, how he’s never caught by any policemen but he has a suspicion that bribery is somewhat involved in it. It’s not humanistic, but it’s for Sungyeol. There is a different moral code in Myungsoo’s mind somewhere about that.

It’s a different Sungyeol for some reason, but he can still see the same old kid who saved him when he was young. Despite everything, it’s the thing that’s keeping him going on in this whole thing.

Also the make out sessions.

It used to be short and sweet friendly kisses on the lips and cheek, if kisses were ever friendly. Until it evolved to some sort of dance and game between them, trying to beat each other by showing who can do it better.

If he wasn’t enthralled with him before, we’ll he’s more captivated now. 

They’re clearly past the best friends labeling, and is somewhere between dating and not dating at all, with what they’re doing. Myungsoo really could care less, as long as he gets to have Sungyeol shoving his tongue to his tonsils half of the time. 

One time, it got too heated, and Sungyeol was already pulling his boxers down when it finally sank to him what was happening. They’re in Sungyeol’s bedroom at that time, so it’s already guaranteed that no one will be interrupting them. Sungyeol is eager and kind of excited, and he’s sure that both of them wanted it badly at the time.

Sungyeol gives him a blowjob, and it’s by far the best thing that ever happened in his entire teenage life—he’s literally gripping the sheets of Sungyeol’s bed, groaning as Sungyeol treats his dick like some kind of sweet candy treat, lapping at it enthusiastically—but that was short lived until they actually have sex, which totally takes the icing on the cake. Sungyeol was very responsive to his every thrust, languidly moaning at first until it grew louder and the taller is moaning his name in the most sexual way possible, and when he comes inside of him Sungyeol gives a long kitten like whimper that Myungsoo is  _ definitely _ never forgetting. 

That didn’t end there, as it was actually just the beginning, and Myungsoo is starting to grow fond of doing things to Sungyeol that makes him yell his name sexually and scratch his back with his nails until it bleeds, and Sungyeol licks it off of him, treating it like spilling milk. 

 

* * *

 

Myungsoo and Sungyeol have fallen into some false sense of security, losing themselves in each other all the time—but that temporarily ignorant bliss was shook up when Myungsoo went to school one Wednesday and everyone is watching some video that went viral.

He didn’t really give a fuck at first, but when he heard Sungyeol’s name being thrown around, his interest was piqued. The video is a CCTV footage of some street, and he thinks it must be some jump scare prank thing, where someone is going to suddenly appear and shock the viewer, but it was worse than that. 

Some guy was walking on the street, and he’s half crying half shaking as he walks on the side of the street, hugging himself. It takes him a moment to realize it’s Minseok, and then the next second someone is walking across him. He knows it’s Sungyeol, he can recognize his shadow even in a hundred mile radius, and his appearance is just like as he remembered—bloody and beat up. His face isn’t clear in the video though, since it’s dark out. Sungyeol in the video stops walking in front of Minseok, and it seems like they’re talking. There is no audio, but it’s visible that Sungyeol was trying to comfort the guy, giving him a light pat on the shoulder and his hair. 

He flinches when Sungyeol suddenly snaps Minseok’s neck, and begins biting onto the poor guy’s arm, then Sungyeol fumbles through the clothes and tears away at Minseok’s guts like some animal in the wilderness. He really ate it raw like that, just like that time he caught him in their kitchen.

He hears some of his classmates whisper that it looks like Sungyeol, and someone is claiming that he did saw Sungyeol go with Woohyun that day wearing the same thing with the monster in the video. 

Myungsoo kept his mouth shut and hands curled into tight fists until his knuckles are white.

Sungyeol doesn’t attend classes that day too, and the day after that. 

He badly wants to go to him, but the news has reached almost everyone in the town, even his parents, and they’re now forbidding him from going out doing extracurricular because of the  _ cannibal monster  _ lurking around. Everyone is suddenly vigilant, and alert, and Sungyeol is still on the top of the rumor chain. With him being related to Sungyeol, he’s also suddenly a part of the rumors, and kids go around him whispering shit and even going so far as kicking his hair and accusing him of being also a flesh eating monster.

On one of the days where he just couldn’t take it anymore, he cuts classes at noon—during lunch break—and goes straight to Sungyeol’s house. He finds him sitting in front of his mirror, peeling what seems to be his drying skin. He looks bad, pale and dry and exceptionally thin. Myungsoo wants to hug him.

“I’m hungry.” Sungyeol says with a hoarse voice.

“When did you last eat?” he asks as he sits beside him.

“I don’t know, a few nights ago?”

“You need to eat Yeollie.”  
“The town has run out of bad guys, I promised you I’m only eating bad guys.” Sungyeol turns to look at him.

Myungsoo bites his lip, then holds Sungyeol by one of his shoulders.

“Look, clearly you need to eat to survive. Never mind me, just eat.” 

“I can’t go out of the house.”

“I’ll help you sneak out.” 

“No, you won’t Myungsoo. I don’t want you roped in to this.”

He leans in on Sungyeol and gives him a peck on his dry lips.

“Whether you like it or not, I’m already involved. Let me help you.” 

“I can’t stay in this town anymore.” Sungyeol suddenly admits, and he kind of gets what he’s implying.

“You’re leaving?” he asks.

Sungyeol gives a slight nod.

“I’m not oblivious, I know they’re talking about me. One of these days, they’ll get me while I’m weak, and the walls of this house won’t be able to protect me.” he mutters, going back to pulling at his own skin. 

“I’m going with you.”

“You have a life ahead of you Myungsoo. I don’t. I’m going to spend the rest of my life living off of eating flesh, over and over. You deserve better than this.”

“I won’t let you leave without me, you were always there ever since we were young, and I love you. I’m not letting you go without me beside you.” 

Sungyeol bites his already peeling off lip and stares at him meaningfully, then kisses him and bites him in the lips until it bled and he’s already drinking off from it.

“It’s settled then.”

 

* * *

 

They leave at night later on, when everyone is supposedly sleeping. He doesn’t bid his parents goodbye, and gets out of the town with Sungyeol all clad in black.

Three towns away, Sungyeol spots a drunk man and eats him—as he reasons out that he’s really dying of hunger, while Myungsoo keeps guard and watch. When Sungyeol is already full and sated, he wipes the blood off his mouth and sits on the sidewalk, leaning on Myungsoo.

“Did you know drunk people taste like marinated meat?” he asks him playfully now that he has energy, playing with Myungsoo’s jacket.

“No, but thanks for the fun fact.”

“With pleasure.” 

“Now what should we do, since you have so much energy now?”

“Let’s go hunt down that motherfucking bastard Kim Sunggyu.”

“Shall we?”

“We shall.”

Sungyeol gives him a playful kiss on the lips as he was trying to get up from where he was sitting, and it still tastes of blood—but Myungsoo doesn’t care. It’s Sungyeol anyway.

 

 

 


End file.
